lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutant Force
'Mutant Force '''is the fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot In June 2018, there are few humans with the power of elements and colors that they never knew of from an early age, and which began to manifest within them when they became older. The ancient demon, Darkblack, is planning to endanger the world and all those who live there, and so his constant nemesis, the ancient mage, Whitelight, has assembled "mutants" from all over the world, subsequently naming this new group the "Mutant Force," to stop the unholy being and his evil plans, as well as his own group of "mutants," the "Darkblack Cult," before it is too late and we are all done for. Gameplay and Features Mutant Force will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a ''very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place in a martial arts arena with thousands of people in attendance, a sub-boss fight against Whitelight once he appears to you after you defeat your rival, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Darkblack, in a darkened version of the stage! The super moves here are called "Mutant Arts." "Maximum Mutant Arts," which are the "level 3 super moves" of Mutant Force, not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. With the exception of the game intro, Maximum Mutant Art sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Mutant Force to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is a Danger Room-like training area (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). Similar to the "X-Abilities" in X-Men: Children of the Atom, each character has a special ability called a "Mutant Ability," which, same as Meter Burn moves, takes up one level of the Super Meter, but only lasts for a short period of time. Rosters Default * Aadhya Naarangravi * Babatunde Burawileaye * Dieter Grauerrauch * El Volcánoro * Fuchsia Loveheart * Gaétan Ambsplosion * Joanna Cyanstream * Kaori Awabengeki * Lenya Serebrostal' * Li Huangsefeng * Miriam Sagolmagnet * Moira Greenthumb * Nicole Emeracid * Onni Sininenjää * Qadir Ramal * Radioaklaym * Russell Redfire * William Crimstal Hidden * Ochakili * Spyros Onychpsychi * Timbronze * Viola Spaziella Bosses * Darkblack (Final Boss) * Whitelight (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Gravinum DLC * Azure Neon * Chua Zhijingjiao * Farjaad Taknaalhashin * İbrahim Zeyağ * Jason Squidnight * Yuljigae Arenas TBA Notes * Like Bout of the Century, Mutant Force will have three generic win quotes and one mirror match one per character. * Same as Bout of the Century and the more M-rated eXtreme seXy eXplosion, there will be cinematic endings (as well as prologues like XXX!) in Mutant Force. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is an epic rock instrumental version of Tears for Fears' "Elemental." Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:MGW Productions Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Video Games